Waltz at Midnight
by Kate Anderson
Summary: If they had music, they would waltz. JackSam New Year's fluff.


Title: Waltz at Midnight  
  
Author: Kate Anderson  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, though Sam and Jack would certainly enjoy life more if I owned them.  
  
*  
  
"It's your fault," she gently teased.  
  
"What is?" Jack played clueless hoping to see Samantha's adorable...oh there it was, smile.  
  
"Us, working tonight." Her smile was infectious.  
  
"You haven't complained until now."  
  
Samantha glanced at the clock on the wall. "I only just noticed how close we were getting."  
  
Jack put his pen down and watched as it rolled off the desk. Sam's eyes followed it and her smile widened as it hit the floor. "Is that your way of calling it a night?" she asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Let's get out of here." He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Samantha imitated his actions.  
  
He offered her his hand.  
  
And she took it, not caring because there was no one around to see them. The clock on the wall read 11:30 and the two agents slipped into the elevator.  
  
"Do you sing?" Samantha asked on their downward journey.  
  
"Only in the shower." Jack replied.  
  
Samantha bit back a grin. "I meant do you sing at midnight."  
  
"I don't know the words," Jack said. "But I can mumble with the best of them."  
  
The doors opened and they slipped past the guards who turned a blind eye because it was New Years Eve.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, watching as her breath condensed in the cold air with each word spoken. "Please don't say Times Square."  
  
"I might be crazy but I'm not insane."  
  
Samantha wondered if Jack's body was as warm as his hand and moved closer. As Jack slipped his arm around her she found her answer. "Why are we walking?" she asked. Her toes were turning into toesicles.  
  
"Is your coat not as warm as it is stylish?" Jack teased. "A furry parka is what you need."  
  
Samantha had no intentions of ever wearing a furry parka and graced Jack's neck with the touch of her cold lips. Jack stopped walking and raised his arm to hail a cab.  
  
The driver barely glanced at the well-dressed couple who seated themselves in his car. He caught only a brief glimpse of them in the mirror and muttered, "Affair."  
  
"Take us somewhere," Jack told him. "Anywhere."  
  
"I need more specific directions," the driver said. "I don't know where to take you."  
  
"Just drive then," Jack said. "I'll tell you when to stop."  
  
And they drove. In circles. Around the block and around again. The driver watched his meter rise and Jack watched his watch.  
  
"Right here," Jack said. "This is good."  
  
The driver muttered the cost and Jack paid the fare. The first snowflake fell as Samantha put her foot on the sidewalk.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as the cab sped away.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
It didn't and so Samantha had no reply. She checked her watch as someone set off a firecracker. "They're early." she said.  
  
"By a few minutes." Jack replied and the snow turned into a flurry.  
  
Samantha recalled dancing in the snow as a little girl. Jack imagined Samantha dancing in the snow under the glow of the streetlight.   
  
If they had music, they would waltz.  
  
"Almost time," Jack said after a brief consultation with his watch.  
  
Samantha looked at him and wondered what the next year would bring. More lost brides, more abused boys. And then the clock struck midnight.  
  
The streets came alive in a way that Samantha had never imagined they could. Jack could only laugh as those who had imbibed came stumbling onto the slick sidewalk.  
  
"Happy New Year!" they cried and made noise with whatever they could find.  
  
As they began to sing, Jack grabbed Samantha and decided to make a valiant effort to warm her lips up. Samantha couldn't think of a more pleasant way to do so.  
  
"You're not singing," she said as they broke apart.  
  
"I told you that I only mumble." Jack replied.  
  
"So mumble."   
  
Jack mumbled along with the singers and Samantha laughed.  
  
"Happy New Year, Sam." Jack said once the song was over.  
  
Samantha only smiled. 


End file.
